The present invention relates to the belted wheel of a compound machine, and more particularly to an improved shield of belted wheel of a compound machine, which is designed to facilitate easy and speedy adjustment and replacement of the belted wheel.
A compound machine is a multi-purpose machinery used widely by various manufacturing industries. Therefore, the speed of the belted wheel of a compound machine is subject to frequent adjustment in accordance with specific applications of the compound machine.
The belted wheel of a prior art compound machine is inherently deficient in that its shield has to be entirely detached from the machine in order to permit an operator to adjust the speed of the belted wheel or to replace the belted wheel. In addition, the task of removing the shield is so cumbersome that two operators are often called for. Furthermore, it is often troublesome for machine operators to find an appropriate floor space in the shop to put the removed shield.